Sacrifices and Lost Loves
by Destiny Kalince
Summary: What happens when Kagome loses everyone but comes across a lost love in the future? Will romance blossom? This story is more than what it seems. Read it and see all the twists and turns it takes. 11 the last chapter is up! Man I wish it didn't have to en
1. The End of Life

Sacrifices  
  
Note: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in my story (But I can wish can't I?) E-mail me if you got any good ideas for other stories or ideas for this one I love to hear them (Inuyasha_girl_2007@yahoo.com) I'm open to opinions on how to fix my story or make a better chapter.  
  
Chapter 1 Preparing  
  
"Damn, she's late again!!"  
  
"Inuyasha just chill out she'll be here soon."  
  
"Shut up Miroku! I didn't ask for your opinion!"  
  
Its a beautiful day and the gang stood waiting at the Bone-Eaters Well for Kagome to return from her time so they can finish getting the rest of the jewel shards. They only had 7 pieces left to collect. But, Naraku held them in his possession.  
  
"Think about it Inuyasha, we are so close to defeating Naraku and making the jewel whole again. I bet she is think of what she going to do with it once it is whole. And besides, she needs to get all the things she needs to defeat him."  
  
"For one thing Miroku, she is going to give me the jewel so I can become a full demon, and second, she has taken 5 days to get all the stuff she needs!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku where ready to rip each other's throats out when Inuyasha turn to the well sniffing the air.  
  
"Kagome is coming.....finally."  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well to an angry Inuyasha staring at her.  
  
"What the hell took you so long?!"  
  
"I had to get a few things we might need."  
  
"Like what?!"  
  
"Like medicine and cloths. Plus I had to wait for gramps to make my arrows with enchantments on them so I can pierce Naraku's flesh!"  
  
"Whatever, can we just go!"  
  
"Hold on Inuyasha, we have to wait for Shippo." said Sango  
  
"Why the hell do we have to wait for that little fur ball?!"  
  
"I sent him out to look for Naraku's castle."  
  
"Why the hell did you do that!? It will take him days to find it!" "Shippo said he could feel Naraku's barrier around the castle go down every once in a while so, I sent him out to check it out."  
  
"I could have just as easily found it as well!"  
  
"You were to busy bitching about Kagome being late so I said for him to go ahead and find it."  
  
Inuyasha started to say something when Shippo appeared to report that Naraku's castle was only 2 hours away from here.  
  
"Well then lets get going. I want to kill that asshole for what he did to Kikyo!"  
  
"Let's wait till dark." Sango suggested. "So we are less likely to involve villagers from the near by village. Plus, we could surprise him in the dark too."  
  
They waited until sundown. They set off toward the north. Kagome started to think about what would happen when they finished Naraku off once and for all.   
  
"Kagome are you all right?" said Miroku.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine. (she looks at the night sky) just thinking, that's all." I  
  
2 hours later...........  
  
They where here. Ready for the final showdown. Inuyasha with his hand on his sword, Miroku with his staff in his hand, Sango in her demon slaying outfit and her boomerang, and me with my bow and arrows.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" I said  
  
Everyone nodded. This was it They where going to finish Naraku off once and for all. As they walked up it the back of the castle Kagome could feel like something was going to go seriously wrong.  
  
~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*  
  
A list to think about.............  
  
1. Had Kagome decided what to do with the jewel yet?  
  
2. What with the whole feeling something strange here?  
  
3. Would they really be able to kill Naraku?  
  
4. What the Hell did Naraku do to Kikyo?  
  
5. And lastly would they come out of it alive?  
  
Hey its not that bad for my first Fic just wait till my next chapter it will leave you in awwwww..........ok maybe not. Send Reviews so I know what to add to my story Thankx. 


	2. The Promise

Note: Next Chapter to my Story!!! Oh and I don't Own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 2 The Promise  
  
There was the gang ready to enter Naraku's castle. Everyone of them had a reason for wanting to kill Naraku. But they all where going to do it together.  
  
But still, Kagome couldn't shake the felling of something really bad was going to happen and she had no control over it. But what is it, and why wouldn't it stop hitting her upside the head? Only time could tell, but that didn't sound so good to her.  
  
"Ready......." Said Inuyasha. "Set.........GO!!!"  
  
They busted though the doors to the castle, there in the courtyard Naraku stood waiting.  
  
"So Inuyasha, are you ready to die?"  
  
"Not bye your hands, Naraku.............now you DIE!"  
  
Inuyasha ran right for him with no hesitations. He unsheathed his sword coming down on Naraku. Naraku took a step aside at the last moment. Sango then threw her weapon at him; it to missed its target. Inuyasha, once again tried to swing at him. He missed. It was Sangos turn. Kagome felt the feeling she had outside. Then she realized what it was but it was too late. Sango had all ready charged at Naraku with her sword. He grabbed her throat and took the sword out of her hands.  
  
"Sango, my dear, I will give you one last chance, become my servant."  
  
"Never.......I will never become your servant."  
  
And with that Naraku took the sword out of her hands and shoved it right into her heart.  
  
"SANGO!!!!!!!" Miroku cried. " Naraku you bastard.......you will die!"  
  
Miroku took the prayer beads off his hands and pointed it at him.  
  
"I'll make you pay for what you did to Sango!!! Now DIE!!"  
  
Naraku only smiled. "You too are a fool, monk." In poison insects swarmed around him. They flew straight into the wind tunnel.  
  
"Stop Miroku, STOP!! You'll die too if you suck up to many of those insects!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"No!............I won't stop until he is dead!"  
  
That was that last words said out of his mouth. He fell on the floor, the beads fell back on his hand, he layed there, dead to the world and his friends.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome cried once again. I have lost my friends to this bastard! She said. It's over I'll die and then Inuyasha will; we just were to power less. Then she felt some thing, the souls of her friends held back Naraku's power. She knew what to do. Get the shards from him and hit him with and arrow. This is what her lost friends had done for her with their last strength.  
  
"Foolish human, you can not kill me. Now, hand over the jewel or die!"  
  
"Never!" Kagome shouted. She ran for him only hopeing that it would work. Naraku saw this and tried to to summon his powers........but he couldn't, he panicked. He grabbed the sword out of Sango's chest by then Kagome had a hold of the shards and prepared her bow and arrow.  
  
"Now Naraku you will die. This is for all the lives you took!"  
  
She shot the arrow just as he threw the sword at her. Inuyasha saw the sword head straight for her; he dived in front of Kagome and took the sword to his chest to save her.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!..........INUYASHA!!!! Come on Inuyasha wake up, don't die on me now please!"  
  
"Ka...Kagome." He said weakly. "Is he dead?" She had totally forgot about Naraku. She looked over to find him dead in a puddle of him own blood.  
  
"Yes.....yes Naraku is finally dead." She started to cry. She now lost everyone she loved in this time.  
  
"Kagome.......Kagome I love you........and I promise to wait for you if you wait for me. Promise me."  
  
"I......I promise Inuyasha.........I promise to wait for you.........Inuyasha."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I'll love you forever..............I love you Inuyasha."  
  
"I love you to........... Ka...Kagome." And with that Inuyasha spoke his last words to his love and then left her in a puddle of his own blood to remember him by.  
  
She took the rest of the jewel shards and put it together with the rest. It showed so brightly she had to look away. Ok, the jewel is whole but..........there is no point in using it, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha where all dead. There was no way the jewel could bring them back. The only one left was Shippo. They told him to go hide and wait for them at the village. She found a wagon and put her friend's bodies in it to take them back to be buried.  
  
"Kagome you're back! Hmmm where is everyone?.........Kagome?" Kagome showed Shippo the bodies of her fallen friends.  
  
"No, it can't be possible, no it can't be." Shippo ran off in to the woods crying.  
  
Kagome ask the help of the villagers to bury her friends. Then she took her love to the tree where which she first saw him, with the help of a villager she dug a grave.  
  
"Thank you. I'll finish it from here." The villager left. Kagome looked at her lost love one more time.  
  
"This is where I first layed eyes on you. Promise me one thing. Wait for me here when you come back." Kagome layed Inuyasha down in the grave and kissed him one last time. She buried him and went to the village.  
  
She told everyone she was leaving but would come back to see them every once in a while.  
  
"Kagome....." Shippo had returned from the forest. "Can I come with you? I have no one else to go to."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks Kagome."  
  
Kagome and Shippo went to the well. She gazed over her love's grave one last time and said. "Promise me." Then she and Shippo jumped into the well.  
  
~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@  
  
A list to think about....  
  
1. What happens next? 2. Kikyo die right in front of Inuyasha with his own sword (Just for those who where wondering what happened to her.) 3. Review this fic so a next chapter can come and trust me this will be interesting! 4. Wonder if Inuyasha will keep the promise?  
  
Hey thanks for the review (Only 1 come on guys!) Anyways thankx here was chapter 2, go me! It might not be so good but it's the fun that counts!  
  
Get ready cuz I'm going to finish chapter 3 and it will interesting! 


	3. The Boy

Note: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Crystal and Terra.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
5 years later.............. (Kagome is now 21 just to let you know)  
  
7:00 p.m.  
  
"Mom, Shippo and I are going WacDonaldes to get some thing to eat."  
  
"Ok dear, be careful. Also be back by 9 o'clock."  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
Kagome and Shippo walk to WacDonaldes. It had been 5 years, Kagome thought, 5 years from today when she asked Inuyasha to promise her. Promise her to met her at the tree when he came back. Before they went inside Shippo changed to his human disguise. Inside Kagome spotted her friend Crystal sitting, drinking coffee.  
  
"You know you'll be up all night if you drink all of that"  
  
"Oh, hey Kagome, Shippo. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Just trying to forget a few things."  
  
"Oh, well, anyways, what are you doing this summer?"  
  
They went on talking about summer plans and final exams. Then there was news flash, an important update.  
  
" At 6:45p.m today a young girl was raped by the local WacDonaldes. A warning has been issued to everyone to lock the doors and try not to walk the streets.)"  
  
"Wow, 2nd girl this week. Next thing that will probably happen a girl will get killed." Crystal said after the report went off.  
  
"Ya"  
  
Then another friend of Kagome, Terra, walked up.  
  
"Hey you guys! Mind if I sit with you?"  
  
"No not at all" Shippo said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Terra sits down and tells everyone about this guy she ran into at the mall.  
  
"He was so............." Terra stopped talking and starred at the person walking in.  
  
"Never mind this guy is a lot hotter!"  
  
A guy with silver hair and black tips and amber colored eyes, walk in with a bandana, t-shirt, and jeans. Kagome turned to see a guy with the features of the man she loved. No, it can't be him she thought. No, it's just a guy who looks like him that's all, noting to get uptight about. He walked past sending chills up her spine.  
  
5 minutes later........  
  
"Can I sit with you ladies?" ask the guy who walked in about 5 minutes ago.  
  
"Ya sure." Kagome answered. He pulled up a chair and sat down with his food.  
  
"So what is your name?"  
  
"Kinu, you?"  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Crystal"  
  
"Terra"  
  
"Shippo, nice to meet you Kinu."  
  
"So...." said Kagome "where did you come from. I've never seen you around here before."  
  
"Down south."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Kagome, Crystal, Shippo, and Terra went on asking questions about Kinu as he did the same back. Kagome looked at her watch.  
  
"Wow look at the time we better get going see yall."  
  
"Wait I'll walk you home." Said Kinu "My house is only a block away from you."  
  
"Ok. That would be great, thanks."  
  
They left. It was about 8:45. They were on Kagome's street in no time. Well here's my street. "Thanks for walking us home."  
  
"Ya. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Like I said I live only a block away."  
  
"Ok, well bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kagome and Shippo walked off down the street. Just as they passed the first house 3 men jumped out in front of them and grabbed them. They covered their mouths so no one could hear them. Throwing Kagome against a wall they started to take off her cloths. All Shippo could do was watch. Kagome freed her mouth and yelled "HELP ME SOMEONE HELP!!"  
  
Kinu was half way down the block when he heard Kagome. He stopped and turned around and ran for her.  
  
~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@~*@*~@*~*@*~*@*~@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~@*~*@*~*@*~@  
  
Well there is chapter 3. I know it was short. Most of the chapters are but they leave me time to type and I love to leave cliffhangers. Wait till chapter 4!! It gets really more like something u would read but I love to type so to bad! Lol c ya later! biez! 


	4. The Light in the Dark

Note: Hey hey peeps!!! I don't own Inuyasha. Anyways here is chapter 4!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Light in the Dark  
  
Kagome was up against a wall with her attackers trying to rape her. She found a chance to yell out "HELP ME SOMEONE HELP!!" As the men had gotten off her shirt she thought her cry for help was never herd. Then she saw Kinu coming into the alley. But out of instinct she called out her lover's name, "INUYASHA, HELP ME!" Kinu's heart skipped a beat, then there was this strong power coming from his body. There was a bright glow illuminating from him. Kagome took this chance to escape. She didn't care to stick around to find out, she grabbed her shirt and Shippo and ran.  
  
"Kagome did you see Kinu? I wonder what that was all about."  
  
"Quite talking and run Shippo!"  
  
It took them 2 minutes to get home, but it felt like forever. They walked in to see Kagomes mom with an angry face.  
  
"I told you to be home at 9`o clock and it 9:15!! And why is your shirt off?!" Kagome and Shippo began to explain tonight's events. "Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry I yelled at you! How did you ever escape?"  
  
"This guy I met, Kinu ran over and saved me."  
  
"Well we'll have to thank him tomorrow. Now go to bed and lock your door."  
  
"Goodnight Kagome." Mom called up the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight mom."  
  
A few minutes later...........  
  
"Hey Kagome." Asked Shippo. "Doesn't Kinu remind you of Inuyasha?" A tear rolled down her check.  
  
"Yes. Its been 5 years year since that day. He reminds me so much of him, so much. Shippo I'm going to go in the well. Your welcome to come but you should get your sleep." Shippo was already passed out on the bed. A small smile came across her face. She walked out her door, quietly down the stairs and into the shrine. She jumped down. When she landed on the other side she climbed out and went over to the tree.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha. I came to visit you. I felt lonely. You wouldn't believe this but there is a guy in my town now that looks just like you. But he didn't have the handsome features that you have. It's been 5 years since you left me, I miss you so much. Just the only thing you have to do is keep your promise."  
  
Kagome sat there for about an hour then got up and went down the well once again. She slipped into her room and laid down.  
  
She couldn't sleep. So once again she went out side. She walked over to the tree and stopped about 4 feet from it so she was still in the moonlight. "I love you Inuyasha." She whispered into the dark hopeing he could hear her. Then a voice in the dark answered back, "I love you Kagome." Kagome jumped. "Who's there? Come out so I can see you."  
  
"You don't remember me?" The man stepped into the moonlight.  
  
~@*~~*@*~*@*~@*~*@~*@*~*@*~@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~@*~*@*  
  
Cliffhanger!!! I love those! ok that was chapter 4. Not so good but still I suspenseful!! So send me reviews and get ready for chapter 5! You get to know the dark man in the shadows! 


	5. Together

Note: I don't own Inuyasha so there!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Together  
  
Kagome fell to her knees. "No it's not possible. I told myself it wasn't."  
  
"Kagome its me Kinu................or to say I was Kinu. It me Kagome, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha was still in the cloths Kinu had on only his claws, necklace, and dog ears had appeared but he still had black tips.  
  
"No! It can't be you, you're dead! You died right in my arms. There is no way you can be Inuyasha!" Kagome got up and ran to the shrine and jumped down the well. She climbed out and ran to the tree and fell right in front of it.  
  
"No, it's not true. He is right here under the earth, he is dead!" Her face was tear stained and still more tears came. She stayed there all night. When the sun rose and hit her face she got up and went to the well and jumped down once again. It was all a dream she thought as she climbed out of the well, it was all a dream.  
  
She went outside and took in the Sunday morning breeze. She walked over toward the tree. "See it was all a dream." She said out loud.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Kagome jump. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and walked up to Kagome.  
  
"I kept my promise. I came back and waited for you right here at the tree."  
  
"But how? Your dead and you were human. How can you be alive and a hanyou now?"  
  
"When you were in danger and you called out my name, my sprit awakened."  
  
"But."  
  
"Kagome quit worrying about it. We're together now, nothing else matters." Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her check as a tear rolled down it. Then his lips found hers. She couldn't believe it. It tasted wonderful. Her first kiss. She promised to herself she wouldn't kiss anyone but Inuyasha. So she kept that promise for herself. Now she was happy she did. Wow, she thought he is a good kisser. They didn't dare break away. There they were kissing under the tree where they first met.  
  
Then Shippo walked out "Kagome are you out here?" Kagome and Inuyasha jumped and parted.  
  
"Oh Shippo, you're awake."  
  
"Ya I was just wondering.................INUYASHA you're alive! But how?"  
  
"It's a long story." The three of them walked into the house and sat down. Inuyasha began to explain what happen.  
  
"Wow, that's great, we are all together now. And I won't have to listen to Kagome cry at night over you!"  
  
"Shippo! Shut up!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Kagome."  
  
"You cried over me?"  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha kissed her as if to say, I feel honored.  
  
"So Kagome." Shippo said. "What do you want to do today?"  
  
"I think me and Inuyasha are going to spend the day together, if that's ok with you Shippo."  
  
"Ya, I was going to hang out with Crystal anyways. See ya later!" Shippo walked out the door.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"You want to go to the movies? Or do you want to rent a movie and watch it here."  
  
"I'd like to rent, but what about your mom?"  
  
"She's at work in America. So she won't be home for at least a month or so."  
  
"Ok, but what do you want to rent?"  
  
"Oh I have a good idea." They took an hour to find a good romance movie and they finally decided on a Classic but not to old, Titanic. They got home and went into Kagomes room and put it in. Closing the curtains Kagome sat down on the bed with Inuyasha. Now Kagome didn't expect to watch the movie, nether did Inuyasha. When they looked at each other they under stood that they where thinking the same thing. They kissed. Kagome fell on her back. She is mine, Inuyasha thought, she is mine, finally. And the rest...........well the rest is history.  
  
A week later.......  
  
"I would like to buy that one please." Inuyasha ask the man behind the counter.  
  
"Good choice sir, that will be 723 dollars." Inuyasha handed the man the money and left. "Now that this is Over, it is time for the hard part." He walked home to find Kagome sitting in the living room reading a book. Inuyasha walked up and went down on one knee as if to see what she was reading.  
  
"Is it good?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Kagome......" Inuyasha reached into his pocket.  
  
"Kagome...." She looked down from her book to see Inuyasha on one knee with a small box in his hand.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and said, "Kagome, ..........Will......Will you marry me?" Kagome's face lit up.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, Yes I will marry you." Inuyasha slipped on the beautiful ring and came up and gave Kagome a kiss. Kagome started to cry.  
  
"Don't cry."  
  
"I can't help it. My dream has come true."  
  
"Kagome, I know what will cheer you up, do you want to go to the senior prom tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, if it is with you then yes."  
  
The next day........  
  
6:00 p.m.  
  
Kagome put on her dress. Inuyasha was all ready in his tux. He looked handsome.  
  
"Kaogome are you ready?"  
  
"All most. Could you come up her and help me please?"  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha went up stairs.  
  
"Just finish zipping me up." Inuyasha zipped up her dress then look in the mirror.  
  
"You look beautiful." He said. Then he kissed her open back. They were ready. No one cared anymore if Inuyasha was hanyou. Actually they thought it was really cool. The limo pulled up and Kagome and Inuyasha got in.  
  
Midnight.......  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome left the prom king and queen. Kagome was asleep on his shoulder. This was the best night he ever had. He got to spend the whole day with the only person that meant everything to him. When they arrived home Inuyasha carried Kagome inside and up the stairs to her room and laid her down. He went down stairs to get something to drink. He found a note ( Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and me are staying the night at Michael's house, call us if you need to.)  
  
Inuyasha called to make sure everything was all right before he went up stairs.  
  
The next day...........  
  
"Inuyasha did you get it?"  
  
"Ya ya I got it. You made me feel fucking stupid in the store. Everyone was starring."  
  
"So it's better then waiting to find out."  
  
"We're not even sure you are."  
  
"But I'm late. So it's better to make sure! Now just wait out here, I'll be right back."  
  
"Fine. Women are such bitchs." Inuyasha sat outside the bathroom door waiting.  
  
"I heard that! Don't make me say the S-word!  
  
"I don't fucking care!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha fell straight on his face.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Whatever, you'll never learn, just wait there until I'm ready for you to come in and see."  
  
~@*~@*~@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~@**~@*~*@*~*@~*@*~@*~*@*~*@~*@*~*@~*@*~*@~*@*  
  
Cliffhanger again!!! I couldn't resitist not putting the S-word! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! It makes me want to keep writing.  
  
Now see I wrote out this chapter in school but it was totally different! And now that I typed it I made it longer and better! So just wait till the next chapter! If my mom ever lets me on the computer. So it might take awhile cuz of practice and stuff. Well c ya later! Keep sending reviews! I'll try to update everyday!! 


	6. Serenity

Chapter 6  
  
Serenity  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Inuyasha come and take a look at this." Inuyasha walk into the bathroom.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look." He looked down at the thing in her hand.  
  
"What does it say? It's not like I read pregency tester everyday!"  
  
"It say I'm peragent you stupid idiot."  
  
"You're.....you're pregnant! Holy sit! I'm going to be a dad!" Inuyasha started to jump up and down. He grabbed Kagome and gave her a kiss. "Kagome I love you!"  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha." There was more yelling and jumping before Inuyasha decided to stop. He looked straight into Kagome's eyes and smiled, "You just made me the happiest hanyou alive." He kissed Kagome once again but more passionately.  
  
Sota and Shippo Walked in the door about 5 minutes after all the yelling had stopped, "Kagome, Inuyasha we're home!"  
  
"Should we tell them?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes we should." Inuyasha and kagome walked down the stairs and motioned them to the living room.  
  
"Sit down. We have something to tell you." Said Inuyasha. Sota looked at Kagome then Inuyasha.  
  
"What is it sis?"  
  
"Sota you're going to be an uncle."  
  
"I'm going to be........Be an uncle!" Shippo spoke up after about 2 minutes after the shock.  
  
"Can I be an uncle too?"  
  
"Yes Shippo you can." There were some laughs then Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"I think we should go out and celebrate."  
  
"Good idea Inuyasha." said Sota, "but where?"  
  
"How about the Great Wall? They have great food, plus they have sushi!!  
  
"Ok Sota we'll go there."  
  
They left as the happiest people in the world.  
  
9 months later............a ton of food................and 7 million Bitchy mood swings................  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What is it Kagome?!"  
  
"I think it is time!"  
  
Inuyasha rushed down stairs, grabbed Kagome and her into his arms....."Holy shit Kagome! You're really fat."  
  
"Shut the hell up Inuyasha and get me to a hospital!"  
  
Inuyasha carried her out to the car. He put her in the seat and got into the car and drove away to the hospital.  
  
"It will be a few hours so take it easy and rest till then." said the doctor.  
  
"Thank you doctor. But I think you should check up on Inuyasha. He hasn't been back in awhile." Inuyasha was having trouble over coming the fact that he was going to be a father in a matter of hours. Kagome sat back and began to write some things on a piece of paper.  
  
2 hours later............  
  
"I want Inuyasha in her now!! I won't push again until he is in here!"  
  
"Clam down Kagome." Said the nurse. "He needs to prep first. He'll be here in a minute."  
  
A few seconds later Inuyasha rushed in and grabbed Kagomes hand. "I'm here now, don't worry."  
  
"Ok, Kagome." said the doctor. "On the count of three push, 1.......2.....3......Push!!! Good! One more time and it will be over, ready......1.....2....3....Push!! Come on, a little harder." A second later the scream of a baby filled the room.  
  
"Congratulations!!! It's a girl!!"  
  
"Kagome," said Inuyasha, "Its a girl! Kagome?! Kagome!" The heart monitor stopped. "Kagome! Come back you can't leave me!" The heart monitor started to beep again but very faintly.  
  
"Nurse! Get her on life support! Now!'  
  
"Yes Doctor." They rolled Kagome to her room on life support.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome's body couldn't handle the labor, her body is too weak to keep going. She could slip away at any time. I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do." The doctor walked away leaving Inuyasha standing there in the middle of the hallway with a tear rolling down his cheek. He walked into the room and sat down next to Kagome and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Excuse me are you Inuyasha?" Asked the nurse that had walked in.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought you might want to feed your daughter.."  
  
"Yes, thank you." The nurse handed him his daughter and a bottle, then left.  
  
"Kagome we're going to have to name her. I just wish you could tell me what you wanted to name her." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's face. He sat there wishing she could just tell him right now, then he saw a piece of paper on the table next to her. He reached over and picked it up and read it.  
  
Baby Girl Names  
  
Chantal  
  
Sara  
  
Sherry  
  
Heather  
  
Ashley  
  
Serenity  
  
Rose  
  
Baby Boy Names  
  
Jason  
  
Sota  
  
Miroku  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Michael  
  
James  
  
The names Serenity and Jason were circled.  
  
'I understand Kagome, we'll call her Serenity." Inuyasha laughed, "You thought of naming the baby after me if it was a boy." A small smile crossed his face for the first time since Serenity was born.  
  
He finished feeding Serenity. He rocked her back and forth in his arms. He wondered why Serenity didn't have any demon in her. He could feel a very strong miko power but no demon. He looked at Kagome, "I'm glad she doesn't have any demon in her, she'll be normal, no one will pick on her or call her a freak or weird like I was." He smiled.  
  
Half an hour later......  
  
Kagome's heart monitor stopped.  
  
"Kagome please hold on please. Kagome........Kagome!..........KAGOME!!!...  
  
@*~@*~*@~*@*~*@~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~@*~*@*~  
  
Last Chapter???? YA RIGHT!!!! Oh no I won't stop typing!!!! So get ready. When I get an Idea for the next chapter I'll let you know kk? Read and Review!!!! 


	7. Her Promise

Note: this is a short chapter so everyone has something to grip onto until I get my grove in writing back. Oh and I forgot to say that Kinu is mine all mine, wait if he is mine and he is Inuyasha then I own part of Inuyasha!!! GO me Go me Go me! Oh Shit here comes the lawyers but what do they have in their hands, Guns! Shit! As I'm running away, I'm sorry I'm sorry I don't own Inuyahsa! lol that was fun, BANG Fuck! They shot me!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Her Promise  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!.........."  
  
Kagome had slipped away from him forever.  
  
"Kagome it's your turn to promise me. Promise me to come to me at the tree when you return. I'll be waiting." He kissed her for the last time. He took his daughter back to the nursery and ask the nurse if he could take Serenity home tonight.  
  
"Yes, she has very good vital signs."  
  
Inuyasha picked up Serenity and went home. He told everyone what had happened.  
  
The next day.......  
  
Inuyasha was in front of everyone at the church. "Kagome was the most wonderful woman I ever met. I just wish she were still here so I could tell her how happy I am to have my little Serenity here with me today."  
  
He went over to Kagome's body and kissed her. The he saw the jewel, he took remembering what she said to him 3 months ago.  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
"I'm going to give our first daughter the jewel so she will have some thing of me to pass down to her daughter in the future."  
  
"Ya but what if the baby is a boy?"  
  
"Then we will have to work on having a girl now won't we?" ::Giggle::  
  
Inuyasha kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I can't wait to try for one."  
  
**End of Flash Back**  
  
"You got your little girl. I'll make sure she'll get it on her 16th birthday. Promise."  
  
After the showing they drove Kagomes body back to the shrine. They were going to bury her under the tree where she buried him only right next to it. As they lowered her down he said softly, "Promise me......."  
  
~*@~*@*~@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~@*~*@*~*@*~@**~@*~*@*~*@~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~@*  
  
Ok there was a really short chapter. Sorry kawaii Jen but this is a tragedy, but there might be a happy ending if anyone gives me any good ideas for it. But some how some way I'll put some really good twist in! So this isn't the end until we get to see him give the jewel to Serenity! So read and review tell me what you think! I'll be waiting! 


	8. Sweet 16 and Then Some

Hey Hey everyone!!  
  
Ok I did it!!! I got a word processor that has spell check!!!! So if your are a fan of this fic reread the first chapters. But if you don't want to reread it here is the important word added. When Kagome is yelling she wants Inuyasha there before she pushes she wants him in there here is what I added.  
  
"I wont push (Here is the added word) again until he is in here!"  
  
Ok now this is an important word for this chapter ok? So anyways now that I got that out of the way, I got 25 reviews!!! So as promise for every 5 reviews a new chapter comes out. Now I know this is a tradey but it might turn happy who knows because I don't even know! lol  
  
Note: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own Sherry because.......well........That's me! So back off! lol  
  
Another Note: I the first lines might sound familiar. Wink Wink. ;) Oh and I gave Inuyasha a last name, West cause that's where he is from.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sweet 16 and Then Some  
  
16 years later.......................  
  
"Dad, Sherry and I are going to WacDondals."  
  
"Ok be back by 1, remember we have plans."  
  
"Yes dad."  
  
Serenity and her best friend Sherry left for WacDondals. They where normal school girls, they looked as if they could be twins, but they both had deep down secrets that they both dare not tell each other. If only they could.  
  
"So, what do you and your dad have planned to do?"  
  
"Well he said not to plan anything because he wanted to do some fun things with me. So I have no clue."  
  
After they got there they got their food sat down and ate it then left to go to Sherry's house to drop her off.  
  
"Well see you later Serenity." With that Serenity ran home but not at a speed that a normal girl would go. Serenity was a hanyou. But since Kagome was a priestess Serenity was an extremely strong hanyou. With the blood of the son of a strong Western demon ruler and the reincarnation of a strong miko, Serenity was far beyond a "normal girl" or hanyou for that matter. She all so had the ability to mask her sent of demon and her looks.  
  
In her normal human form she had brown blonde hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful complexion. In her hanyou form she had white silver hair with black highlights, long nails, soft black dog ears on top of her head, violet eyes, and still a beautiful complexion. Yet she hated being different. At times she hated her own father for being like that. It was his fault she was like this. Yet Serenity loved him so much for being like that. She had the upper hand in sports and beauty pageants. So no matter what she thought there always would be a latter of it.  
  
(AN: Ok I lost myself in that part so bare with me.)  
  
"Dad I'm home."  
  
"Good then we can leave."  
  
"Leave to where."  
  
"Well I thought you might like to go for a shopping spree for your birthday today."  
  
"Your taking me shopping?! Thank you dad!" Serenity ran up to her dad and hugged him then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Wait, dad I thought you hated going shopping?"  
  
"Well it is your sweet 16 so I thought I could put that aside and take you. I just want you to have fun. Now it is 1:15, good it should be here by now."  
  
"What will be here dad?"  
  
"Just wait. Now lets get outside." When they walked outside Serenity gasped to find Sherry in a red Camaro Convertible.  
  
"Hey Serenity! This is from your dad and me. Happy Sweet 16!" Serenity busted out in tears. She ran down to the cat and hopped into the driver's seat. Inuyasha followed and got into the front passenger side as Sherry sat in the back behind Serenity. They where off to the mall. Spending about the whole day there. After the trunk was stuffed with everything from Aero shirts to makeup they headed off to the movies.  
  
After the movie........................  
  
"Thanks guys this was the best birthday I ever had!" Hugging Sherry then her dad they got into the car and drove Sherry home.  
  
"Thanks for taking me with you guys."  
  
"No I should be thanking you, if you didn't help me buy the cat for Serenity we wouldn't have been able to ride around in this."  
  
"It was no problem Mr. West. Well I better get inside, see ya later Serenity."  
  
"Bye Sherry." Sherry went inside. Serenity drove home. After getting home and sitting down in the living room.  
  
The song Inuyasha last heard as he was with Kagome in her final minutes of life come on the radio  
  
My Last Breath  
  
By Evanescence  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be Afraid  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
Inuyasha got up and went to his room. As he walked up the stairs he remembered the song and that every day in winter since Serenity was 6 he would go to the Feudal Era wait in the white forest by the tree for her.  
  
After 5 minutes he came down with a small package.  
  
"What's that dad?"  
  
"Open it and find out." Serenity took the package and opened it to find a brightly glowing jewel.  
  
"It's called the Shikon Jewel. It was your mothers."  
  
"But I thought the jewel was only a fairy tale." Inuyasha began to tell her off his adventures with Kagome and all his friends.  
  
"So YOU are the Inuyasha from the stories?! Wow that's amazing, then the well that is at grandma's house is the real Bone Eaters Well?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So cool dad!"  
  
"Your mother wanted you to have this. You can ask it what ever you want and it will do it."  
  
"Ok, hmmmmmmmmm...............I want to know what Sherry is going." The jewel glowed then a picture showed above the jewel. Sherry looked totally different then what Serenity knew.  
  
"Are those.....dog ears? She's a.....a.....a hanyou? But how is that possible?" She looked up at her dad to see a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Serenity call Sherry and ask her and her parents to come over here."  
  
"Yes dad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
I can hear the dun dun dun's sounding now. I left it like this cause I have no way to explain her being a hanyou just playing I know how but still give me reviews and ideas and I might change it just for you people! 


	9. The Truth

Chapter 9  
  
The Truth  
  
Serenity got up and called Sherry. After she left there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha got up and answered it.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hello Shippo."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Come in and I'll tell you." Inuyasha lead Shippo to the living room and began to explain what they saw only a few minutes ago.  
  
"So, what could this mean?"  
  
"I don't know." Serenity walked into the room.  
  
"She'll be over in 10 minutes. Oh hi Uncle Shippo!"  
  
"Hey Serenity." Serenity gave Shippo a hug then walked over to the chair closest to the door and sat down.  
  
10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Serenity got up and open it to see Sherry.  
  
"Come in Sherry." Sherry walk in followed by her mom and dad. This was the first time Serenity even saw Sherry's father. He was usually at work or on business trips. When they enter the living room Inuyasha sprang to his feet.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, your Sherry's father!" Sesshoumaru sat down then finally spoke up.  
  
"No dear bother, I'm her adopted father. "  
  
"Then who is her father!" Sherry sat there in shock to find that the man she thought was her father was not. She started to break down in tears. Serenity walked over to comfort her.  
  
"So Inuyasha do you really want to know whom her real father is."  
  
"Yes, because I want to know how the hell she is a hanyou."  
  
Sherry looked up out of her palms and said "how do you know I'm a hanyou?"  
  
"When I ask the Shikon jewel to show me what you where up to we saw you in your hanyou form." Serenity said.  
  
"Yes, now Sesshoumaru tell me who is her father."  
  
"Very well Inuyasha, walk up to that mirror over the mantel and gaze into it. It will show you who her real father is."  
  
"Inuyasha got up and walk up to the mirror and looked into it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, all I see is myself."  
  
"Exactly, you are her father." Inuyasha stood there dumb founded.  
  
"How the hell can I be her father!"  
  
"Inuyasha when you had walked into the delivery room Kagome had all ready given birth to Sherry. And when you asked the nurse if you could Serenity home she had forgotten you had another girl. I sensed this and ask if I could raise her. They agreed because they could not get a hold of you."  
  
Everyone stared at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha could not believe it.  
  
"So I have two daughters. This explains the strange connection between us. But how come I couldn't pick up on her sent?"  
  
"Because I have the power to cover any trace of mean being part demon." Sherry had said, she gotten over the shock and there was a big smile on her face.  
  
"Very well then." Inuyasha said, "Sherry gather up your stuff up, you're moving in with us." Sherry went bright eyed. She rushed over to Inuyasha and hug him then said, "Thank you.......Dad."  
  
Sesshoumaru, Sherry, and Sherry's adoptive mother walk out of the house to go home.  
  
3days later.....................  
  
Sherry had moved into Serenity's room.  
  
"I'm so glad I found out we are sisters! Now I can share with you all the stuff I couldn't share with normal people."  
  
"You're right Sherry"  
  
"Girls come down here."  
  
"Yes dad we're coming" The girls walked down the stairs into the living where Inuyasha sat.  
  
"Serenity do you have the jewel?"  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"Well since your sisters you two could make a wish on it. You can wish for anything." Serenity and Sherry knew exactly what they wanted. They talked about ever since the day they found out they were sisters.  
  
"We know what we want." They took the jewel and they both held on to it.  
  
~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes!! I got chapter 9 done!!!!! Cliffhanger!! I'm going to type my next chapter now so you can all know what it is they want. 


	10. The Wish

Note: I don't own Inuyasha but I do share ownership of Serenity and I own Sherry because that's my name!! Anyone who wants to use Serenity or Sherry's name should e-mail me at Angelgirl182007@wmconnect.com. Oh and I recovered after the shot by the lawyers just let you know. LOL  
  
I want to give some shut outs right now!!!  
  
inulover4ever101  
  
kagomehigurashi12  
  
my main peep kawaii Jen!!!! I love ya Homie G!!!  
  
Sammyosa92  
  
Shikon  
  
White Tiger Princess  
  
FirexAngel  
  
CrystallineX  
  
Kagome-247  
  
Bekkablair  
  
Melodylink  
  
Crystal Sapphire  
  
Well thast all names I got so far if your not on the list and you reviewed my story review this chapter adn tell me!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Wish  
  
"Are you ready sis?"  
  
"When ever you are."  
  
"Dad could I have that picture of you and mom as homecoming king and queen and moms crown?"  
  
"Ya, but why?"  
  
"Because it is my favorite picture of you and mom I want it by me when I make this wish and the crown gives me luck."  
  
"Sure Serenity." Inuyasha walked upstairs and retrieved the items and came back down and handed them to Serenity. She put the crown on then handed the picture to Sherry.  
  
"That is mom, isn't she beautiful?"  
  
"Yes she is, I see where we got our beauty from, haha."  
  
"Ok, now that you know what mom looks like, that is one of your wishes come true, now are you ready to grant both our wishes??"  
  
"Ya, anything to make you happy as well, sis."  
  
Serenity and Sherry held on to the jewel together once more and began to speak together, "We call on the power of the Shikon Jewel," The jewel began to glow as the girls continued, " We wish for the only thing that lingers in our hearts and our fathers, We wish for Kagome Higurashi, our mother to return to us as a hanyou with her miko powers, so she can live with us forever." The jewel glowed even brighter until it was to bright to see, after the glow faded the girl looked around for any sign of their mother but there was no trace.  
  
"It didn't work." Serenity began to cry then a breeze entered then room from the window then Serenity looked up out of her hands she stared for about 15 seconds out the window then ran for then door and opened it and ran outside. Everyone else followed.  
  
Serenity stood there in shock, when everyone followed behind they to stop dead in their tracks.  
  
"Ka....Kagome??" Inuyasha said. He took a few steps closer. "Kagome is it really you?" Inuyasha walked up to her and put his hands on her cheek.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha it's really me." She smiled brighter as tears came from her eyes, she to put her hands on Inuyasha's face. After looking into each other's eyes they kissed each other. Inuyasha's eyes watered, his love came back to him under the tree just like she promised.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
I did it the 10th Chapter!!!!!! Ok to everyone's request I made Kagome come back, I hear the clapping and cheering going on now. But is this the last chapter should I just end it here??? Well I left it at a good ending but if I get enough reviews I might add the next chapter!!!!! But I need reviews!! you people have been slacking off on me!! lol so R/R so I can get the next chapter up. 


	11. The End

Chapter 11  
  
The end  
  
They broke their kiss remembering that there were people watching. They looked deeply into each other's eyes before Kagome walked over to her daughters.  
  
"Serenity, Sherry, my baby girls." More tears came down her face; she gave them a hug and a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Mom is it really you?"  
  
"Yes Serenity it's me, you don't know how much I loved seeing you grow up."  
  
"See me growing up?? But how could you do that?"  
  
"Since I was a miko I was able to roam around and help people spiritually. So I watched over you two while I was doing my duties. I also came across Kikyo. She is happy to see that we were happy together. She also told me that no matter what she'll help protect us. To tell you the truth she isn't that bad of a person since she's finally resting in peace helping others."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." Said Inuyasha; a small smile came across his face.  
  
"Kagome!!!!" Shippo ran to her.  
  
"Shippo, you've changed so much, I don't think you came sit on my shoulder any more."  
  
"Ya, Kagome look at you you've got dog ears now."  
  
"What?! I....I have dog ears??"  
  
"Yes mom." Serenity walked up to her,"Sherry and me wished for you to be a hanyou so you could live forever with us." Tears came to Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Thank you guys,"  
  
"No mom thank you."  
  
"No, you made my dream come true, When I was getting married to your father I kept thinking that he'll live forever because he's part demon and they live forever unless fatally wounded. So I became afraid that I couldn't stay with him forever and that when I died he would just find a new mate. But now thanks to my wonderful daughters I don't have to worry about it any more."  
  
Everyone smiled. Inuyasha walked up to her and leaned in close.  
  
"Honey can I do one thing??" He said quietly that only her hanyou ears could pick up.  
  
"Yes" Inuyasha pulled her into a hug then grabbed her ears and rubbed them.  
  
"Inuyasha, I see why you don't like it when some one rubes your ears, it makes you go insane!" ::Giggle Giggle:: Kagome grabbed his ears and did the same. After about 5 minutes of this a loud cough could be heard from the girls.  
  
"Oh sorry girls."  
  
"Its ok mom, I think we better go and teach you how to use your new powers so no one can know you're a hanyou, and teach you how to use you new heighten senses. The fun part is with your masking power you can look however you want."  
  
"Sounds great Sherry, Ok lets go."  
  
"Mom I love you."  
  
"I love you too mom"  
  
"Kagome I love you too"  
  
"Darling I love you now and forever, you gave me two wonderful daughters and a new happy life together with you again."  
  
"Everyone, I love you guys so much, thank you for bringing me back to life."  
  
As they walked inside their house a song could be heard on the radio,  
  
"Born to make you happy"  
  
By: Brittany Spears  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~* That's all everyone, the last chapter in my very first fic. :( Man I wish it could never end but it has to like all good stories it has to. Well may be not. How you ask, if you like this story so much I'll make a sequel to this story. But I have no idea what it would be about, but if you want it just say yes I want a sequel! Wells thanks to everyone who reviewed and made it possible because if no one reviewed I would have just stopped writing but now that I know people like my story I'm going to write 2 new stories, One is a College fic and the other is going to be a rewrite about the ep "Back to where We first met" well keep a look out for them. Lova Lots!!!!  
  
Inuyasha_girly_2007 


End file.
